A Killer's Reunion
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: What happens when one - who within many years time becomes a well known killer comes across someone from the past of their childhood with memories they have locked away? And what will they eventually do and what will become of them both? A Jeff the Killer fiction. Please, heed the Author's Note, and enjoy. W.I.P!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is important. I ask of you to read this Author's Note first before you decide to continue reading. This story is a ****_what if_**** story involving Jeff the Killer - obviously. Any way, first and foremost, it is set to when Jeff and Liu are young, ****_and_**** they have an elder sister. I know they didn't at all. I've read the CreepyPasta of Jeffrey, so calm down, because it later progresses to the present Jeff we all know, the rest you will find out if you wish to carry on reading. After double checking whether someone came up with the same idea I got struck with, I've decided to write it out. It's still a WIP, so it may take some time. But for now, a little intro before I upload the first chapter sometime in the new week. Enjoy for now.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters in this story belong to their original creators.**

* * *

><p>The Woods family. They were a typical kind; a Father who was working away, aiming for that higher achievement to gain a supportive sum of salary to keep food arriving on the table for the children and the Mother, who was a stay-at-home Mum. Even more so for she once again had another child three years ago.<p>

In total, the married couple had a daughter, Crystal the eldest, and two sons, Liu and Jeffrey. Both three did get on well, despite the ominous tale that siblings do not get along at all. Crystal was devoted to Liu and Jeffrey as they were to her. She loved her little brothers, and they loved his elder sister.

They always had high hopes and futuristic thoughts that the love Crystal, Liu and Jeffrey had towards each other would flourish and live on what made them as today.

Sadly, for this tale, that hope was destroyed in minuscule pieces when death decided to play a joke upon the family and be rid of one of the four of the Woods family.

But what happens when one - who within many years time becomes a well known killer comes across someone from the past of their childhood memories they have locked away? And what will they eventually do and become of them both?

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose I could class Crystal as my own, but that was never my intention for her to be an OC. Just a mere character is all. Any way, hope you enjoy this so far, and if you do, I'll see you in a few days. I know it's short, but I've had enough Writer's Block for sometime, so this is just how it's going to be for now. Remember, if you don't like it, please leave. Don't tell me you hate it.<strong>


	2. Major Update!

**Oh, boy! Yes, I am alive and well! My apologies for being in-active for this long. There has been a lot of things that needed my attention. A huge amount so I won't bore you about it; Busy, busy... Busy! Plus, I have had horrid Writers Block that has lasted since... Well, since I ever last updated on FF of my fics. It's still there, too.**

**Possibly lack of motivation/inspiration or even that little bit that says "Don't bother," I don't know. Any of them really, press your red buzzers now! So, yes. Once again, deepest apologies to all who watch and await for an update... this is it for awhile. This AN will only be on stories that are W.I.P. So, if you don't see this on any that are in-complete, well, it could be a long time until it ever receives more words. This doesn't mean I won't ever not continue, I just need to get my buzz back with the fandom before I can give what you want to read.**

**So ... The Wreck-It Ralph ones; One Turbo-Tastic Night; I will work my brain out to get that done for Christmas! Result: Virus Detected; The amount of ideas is neutral, but I am still working on it, giving it what I can think of to finish it. The King's Pleasure; Hiatus. I may create a tumblr for it so the full 18+ can be read without censoring it. I'm going to give it some thought until January 2015. I've heard some pros and cons and I'm abit sceptic about the website.**

**The Lorax; Once-ler's Insanity; Hiatus. No new ideas at all. Not sure when I'll be struck with them since I lack thought for the film.**

**A Monster in Paris; Curiosity; Yet another W.I.P. I'm re-reading it and altering a few bits. Not the whole thing, just wording and such, that's all. I also want to make it abit softer... Light Body-Worship? We'll see :3**

**Some new ones are coming up; CreepyPasta; Killer's Reunion; W.I.P. I know only a prologue is there, but I need to continue. Let's get it done! The Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) I didn't have many ideas for it, but I've been granted some for once. Two so far, but hopefully more in future. Axis Powers: Hetalia! Since they are likely to be strong Yaoi, they may come forth if I do go with tumblr. And lastly, I did some Codename: Kids Next Door stories years ago for DeviantART only. I'm re-reading them and altering all of them.**

**I guess that is it for now. I'll update as often as I can. Just got to hang around for awhile in the several band-wagons at a time so I can be inspired and motivated some more that I can come up with more ideas.**  
><strong>Until then, see you ASAP!<strong>


End file.
